Vivec City
Vivec City Vivec City is a base built by a sole anonymous player, it is based on a city from the game The Elder Scrolls : III Morrowind A quote by the builder- "Few players on 2b2t, oldfags or newfags, have heard of Vivec City. It is a base of beauty and peace, I started the build in March of 2016 and recently finished it. I think it is time to reveal it to the public. If you are smart enough to find it you deserve to enjoy my home." ' ' Background A quote by the builder explaining the background- "Have you ever played The Elder Scrolls 3 Morrowind? In the same series as TES 5 Skyrim, made by Bethesda Softworks who own Doom, Wolfenstein and the Fallout series, yeah you’ve heard of it. Anyway in Morrowind you could find a city called Vivec City or Vivec. It is one of my favourite places in all of video games and I decided to bring Vivec to Minecraft. Now I know I’m not the first to replicate a city from another game but I am the first to do it in 2b2t." ' '''Layout, Buildings and Landmarks In the main base there are nine islands, all fully furnished. A quote by the builder- "''I first built nine Cantons (Islands) to begin with and then furnished them with houses, canals and populated the cantons with Citizens (Villagers) and Ordinators (Iron Golems). The blocks I used mostly consist of coloured concrete, stained clay and mushroom blocks. The main attraction of Vivec is the Baar Dau (look it up right now I promise). I put four Shulkers at the High Fane to levitate anyone up to Baar Dau. It is made completely of stone variants and contains my Armoury, Map Room, Shooting Range, Iron Farm and Chest Room. The other Cantons are all fully furnished and I have included the Canalworks, Underworks, Waistworks and of course the Gondolier." ' '''Other Amenities Vivec is furnished with all the things most good bases have. A quote from the builder- ''"I have also added a few necessities that most bases have, an Alchemy Tower (gold farm), Silt Strider ranch (semi-automatic horse breeder), Ash Yam farm (Wheat, Carrot and other farms). I also added a few TES landmarks like a miniature Red Mountain, a replica Numidium made mostly of gold, and elytra launch towers." ' '''Extra Info Vivec used both the 11/11 dupe and the Donkey dupe. A quote from the builder- "''The 11/11 Dupe and Donkey Dupe filled my stashes and allowed me to stockpile resources. Thanks to these dupes I have fifty double chests full of gapples, enough sets of perfect armor to fill thirty double chests and other useful items. I have also obtained a large number of barrier blocks, bedrock and pig spawners although thanks to the “disable item” plugin they are unusable." Vivec is open to new visitors. Another quote by the builder- "Pack your shulkers, press F3 and set off to Vivec. Come without sword, bow or crystal. Come home, come to Morrowind." Statistics Player Count : 1 permanent member usually 1 visitor per week. Resources : Almost unlimited, mostly building blocks but lots of armour and weapons. Location : Not for public eyes. (Although some say it is in the +,+ quadrant) Protections : One guy with perfect gear and some hacked clients Category:Ungriefed Category:2016 Category:Places Category:Bases